Twists of Fate Bonus Scrapped Chapter
by Hetalia-Girl-500
Summary: So this chapter I scrapped but I still like it enough that I wanted to share it. It just doesn't fit into the main body of the story anymore. This is the beating Prussia took for Latvia that was only mentioned in the 'official' chapter 10. Prussia sticks up for the little guys! XD Rated M for hintings and violence.


_Ok so this chapter I wrote a while ago and almost posted for chapter 10... but then I changed it to how it is now. I decided not to show another chapter of Prussia getting beat up (that gets old FAST) but just to show the aftermath. basically I changed the ending of this chapter and used it for the chapter I did post. HOWEVER. I still did like this chapter and how it played out. Especially the ending. So this isn't going with the main story as it doesn't and didn't fit like I wanted it too, but it was a good enough (just barely, but good enough) chapter to post so I posed it here. Also, apparently Prussia knows RuPru exists, but I refuse to acknowledge that pairing as anything other than what Prussia fears in this chapter. This is a pre-warning of what Prussia's afraid of, but was never intending or takes place. Just so everyone's clear on that. :) Ok now onto this scrapped but still liked (by me anyways...) chapter. :) Big Brother Prussia and uber-creepy Russia. I like this chapter I think because of Russia again. I really really like writing for Russia. I hope I'm doing well on him as he's also difficult to write correctly. A twisted mix of creepy, innocent, brutal, and inexplicably likable... anyway. Prussia figures out some valuable things about Russia in this chapter that he will have to learn in the 'official' chapters sometime... but yeah. Also he's cracking in this chapter. Cracking... not quite breaking... but cracking. Anyway yeah, I'll stop rambling now. ;) My scrapped chapter 10 just so you guys can read it. :) _

Chapter 10: **SCRAPPED**

Please

"STOP!" I screamed. "Leave him alone stop!" I grabbed at Russia's arms with no thought of my own safety. "STOP IT!" I grabbed his pipe and held it so he couldn't use it. "Don't touch him!" I looked down at Latvia… he was bleeding and trembling. Lithuania and Estonia rushed to him and pulled him away. He could still stand. I sighed in relief when I saw that. Then I looked back up at Russia. His eyes were full of hate… hate like I'd never seen.

"How dare you get in my way."

I'd never seen Russia actually angry before… I resisted the urge to act like a scared little Baltic and glared right back. "How dare you beat a kid!" I snarled. "Pick on someone your own size!" I snarled.

"And you think you're up to fighting me?" That sickening childlike grin was back on his face.

"JA!" I growled.

He laughed. He pulled on his pipe, which scraped across my hands painfully. Without a weapon all I had were my hands. I could do a lot of damage with them though…. if I could manage to get in a hit. I didn't. His pipe made contact with my face and I was down. I winced, touching my face, which was bleeding heavily… I looked back up at him.

"Not so awesome now da?" He smirked.

I gave him my best death glare. "I'm always awesome!" I stood up, going for another punch, but I was so dazed it wasn't much use. When I did get close enough to him to strike he grabbed me, flipped me around so my back was to him and held my arms, his pipe against my neck, forcing my head back, choking me. I struggled, but it wasn't long before I figured out how useful that would be and stopped.

"Good boy." He smiled.

I felt sick.

"You should not have interrupted me. Latvia was very bad this afternoon."

I looked over at the little baltic. He was trembling. He just nodded to me, actually agreeing with Russia.

I shook my head. "No way. Not possible!" I twisted my head around and threw it back. I hit Russia in the face. He jumped enough that I managed to get free. My head hurt now, but at least I'd succeeded in giving him a bloody nose.

"You will pay for this later." He glared at me, and walked back over to Latvia.

"Nein!" I ran forward, grabbing his pipe again. "Leave. Him. ALONE!" All the Baltics were trembling now. They were all terrified of him…

Russia laughed and looked right at me. "Don't worry GDR, He's little and can't take much."

"Nein!" I shouted at him again, looking him in the face. "I'm not leaving until you leave him alone. I am not afraid of you!" I growled.

That got his attention. "Not afraid? You haven't learned anything…" He sighed. Then he smiled at me. That hated smile… I snarled in return. "You will learn to be afraid of me. I will make you very very afraid of me." He grabbed my arm.

I jumped, feeling even more sick than before. What had I just gotten myself into…? I looked over at Latvia.

"Listen Russia, do whatever you want to me… just… leave Latvia alone…" I looked into his face seriously.

Russia smiled sweetly. "Of course."

I had to work hard not to tremble. His tone… his look… that smile… what had I gotten into? I nodded. He nodded. I looked back at Latvia.

"NO GIL!" He screamed, trying to run towards me, but the others held him back. I smiled at him gently before looking back up at Russia and nodding. He led me back into my own room… and once he'd locked the door I turned to look at him. I'd lied. I was scared… more like terrified. But I had to get him away from Latvia…

"W…what are you…?" I was afraid to ask…

"Take off your shirt."

"W…what?" I trembled now…

"Take off your shirt…"

"N…nein!" Was he trying to scare me? What was he going to do?

He didn't say anything. Only stood there, pipe in hand, with a soft smile.

I obeyed.

"Turn around."

Again, I obeyed, biting my lip.

"Lay on your bed, on your stomach." He smiled. I could feel the cold of his smile…

I shuddered, turning back to look at him. "Please Russia… Please-"

"GDR! Obey me."

I trembled, looking into that innocent face. "Pozhaluysta…" I begged in his language now. He didn't even blink. Didn't even seem to notice… He just stared at me, pipe in hand. I shuddered again, shaking, biting my lip to try to keep the tears back. I don't cry. I wouldn't let Russia see me cry… I did as I was told, trembling and terrified. I buried my face in my arms… and laid there for what seemed like forever. Then I felt his gloved hand on my back. I shivered again, cold and more afraid than I'd ever been in my life, not that I'd admit that…

"Your back is very beautiful." He smiled. That cold smile… I could feel it.

"Please…" I whispered.

"Please what?" He smiled again.

"Please don't hurt me…"

He laughed a little. "You said I could do anything I wanted." He still caressed my back.

I shivered again. "Russland…" I bit my lip.

"Da?"

"Please… please…" I bit back tears. No crying… I wouldn't cry!

"You do have a beautiful back GDR…"

I shivered. "W…"

"How sad."

I shivered again. "Why?"

"I don't like destroying pretty things."

I highly doubted that. He took his hand away from my back and again I just waited, my mind going crazy over 'what ifs', praying… more like begging… then I felt a sharp crack against my back and I screamed in pain. It was his pipe. Again it crashed against my body, and again… and again… he used it like a whip, every strike breaking bone… would I ever walk again after this? With the first hit I was in too much pain to try and get away from another one… "Stop please!" I sobbed now, begging. I looked up at him. He only hit me in the face again. He didn't stop beating my back until blood was pouring from my mouth… I looked up at him, unable to move anything but my head and hands… "R…russia… please…" I cried.

He smiled, kneeling down so he could look into my face… He pet my bleeding cheek. I trembled.

"Such a pretty face…" He whispered.

"Nein… Nein...bitte…" I sobbed now… not my face… please not my face…

"I don't think I'll destroy that yet though..."

I nodded. I didn't like the yet, but the 'not destroy' part sounded good. "D…Danke…" I whispered, hating myself for having said that.

"You will heal quickly." He smiled. "It wasn't so bad was it?"

I stared blankly at him. Wasn't so bad? I glanced at my back… or what was left of it… was he blind? "Ja…" I just shook my head in amazement. Was he blind or… I shuddered. This didn't register to him. This didn't bother him. He didn't get it. Latvia had said he didn't understand pain anymore… he honestly didn't understand… "I… ja… it did…" I nodded.

He stared back at me, a look of almost sadness… almost… creeping into his violet eyes…

"You will learn that pain isn't so bad." He smiled again sweetly… sickeningly… but for the first time I really got it… that he really didn't…

"Y…you won't hurt Latvia… right?"

He shook his head. "Not now." He nodded. "I will send him down…" He was still petting my face. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't move that much. "The others too." He nodded.

I nodded back. "Danke schön…" I nodded, biting back tears again.

"It was better without your shirt. With, it would have taken much longer." He smiled.

I only nodded again.

"I will get the other's now…" He nodded, pulling his hand away from my cheek finally. I hated being touched by him… his hands were so cold, even through the gloves, and seemed to destroy everything they touched… I watched him leave. As soon as he'd shut the door behind him, I strained my neck trying to see what he'd done to me. Did I have any bones left in tact in my back? I could see that I did, but not much. Did my body even look human anymore….? I winced. My legs I could see clearly… they weren't broken. They were crushed. If I was human… it would have killed me… but being a country it didn't. It hurt, but it wouldn't kill me. I would heal. I would probably fully heal… with a little help from the Baltics if they would give it… just as I was thinking that they ran in… and froze.

"Oh Gil…" Latvia stared at me… slowly walking up to me and touching my face. "W….this is all my fault…" He fell on the ground sobbing.

"Hey… hey it's all right. Don't worry about me, I'm the awesome Prussia! I'm used to getting beat up and getting into fights. I'm just fine." I lied… big time… but when he looked up at me trustingly… I was glad I did.

"Are you sure?"

"I should be asking you how you're doing." I changed the subject. "Did he hurt you much?" I bit my lip.

He shook his head slowly. "N… not much…"

I smiled, reaching out and petting his soft blond waves… "Good." I smiled.

"C…can you move?" He whimpered.

"Nein…" I sighed.

Lithuania and Estonia walked up to me. "We can help…"

Lithuania turned to Latvia. "Go get us some water?" He nodded.

The boy ran out to get it.

I looked up at Lithuania. "All right how bad is it?"

He only sighed.

I sighed back. "That bad huh?" I winced.

He nodded. "Y… You'll never be as strong again…"

"I knew that the moment he built that wall…" I sighed.

"No I mean… you may never be able to really walk again Gil…"

I looked up at him with fear. "Don't say that! Lithy please don't say that…" I sobbed, coughing up more blood…

"Whatever happens this will take a long time… a very long time… to fully heal…" He sighed.

I really didn't like how he sighed every time he looked at me… I winced again. "Just… try?" I sighed too…

He nodded, looking up at Estonia, who took my hand.

"We will help you. It will be ok." The tall, silent, country finally spoke…

I smiled at him, nodding. "Don't tell Latvia how bad it is?"

"Of course not." Lithuania smiled.

I nodded with a smile in return. "Danke. Danke schon…"

"Gil." Lithuania smiled again, sadly. "You did this for Latvia… thank you…"

"Well someone had too… I wasn't just going to stand there and watch!" I sighed.

He nodded back. "It's hard… being helpless."

"I'm not helpless!"

"You are against Russia…"

"Nein! I refuse to be helpless against him! I won't let him win in the end. I won't!"

Lithuania sighed, only nodding… I bit my lip. He'd probably thought the same thing once… a long… long time ago…

Latvia ran back in. "I got it Lithy." he set it down next to the bed and pulled out a small first aid kit. It looked like it belonged in a museum, but who was I to be picky at the moment? Lithy cleaned my wounds and dressed them. It hurt. It hurt horribly to move… "Danke Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia." I smiled, nodding to all three of them as they finished with me. "I feel much better." I lied.

Latvia smiled. "I'm glad you're sort of ok."

I nodded. "Yes. Sort of." I smiled back.

He nodded, and gave me a very gentle hug. He then pulled the blankets over me, noticing that I was shivering from cold… I smiled and thanked him again.

Again, he nodded sweetly.

I smiled back, a little sadly… I knew he was far from innocent. We were both probably faking this whole 'I'm going to be fine' thing… All of us were… all four of us. The game we all played because Russia hurt all of us… and we didn't want anyone to know…

"Gil… thank you for saving me." He smiled at me sadly too.

I nodded. "Bitte." I took his hand gently and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Heal fast?"

I smiled, giving him another gentle nod. Eventually… Eventually I'd heal. Eventually…


End file.
